gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Central Copyright Discussion
:Previous, archived discussions at: MediaWiki talk:Copyrightwarning, MediaWiki talk:Licenses, Category talk:Policy. This thread is a central location to discuss what need to make sure this wiki's policy remains compliant with the SJGames online policy. To do * SJGames Copyrighted art can be used as long as the template is added to the image. This is a stronger claim than fair use. * The first used of a trade make on a page should be ™ e.g. GURPS ''Infinity Worlds™ * The SJGames boilerplate should be added to the wiki's footer. This will need admin help. What else is needed? --Roguebfl(talk) 07:54, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. We do need an admin. I've contacted User:Modred and User:PanSola and asked them to come back. --Piotrus 21:51, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Back. I've actually had the Recent Changes RSS feed bookmarked ever since I edited here way back when, and I've watched all the edits you guys have made since you got here (good job by the way). And umm, yeah, there are no admins on here so far as I know. Way back when I was last active I looked it up and it said that to become an admin on an abandoned wiki you should be actively editing for I believe a week and then you can request adminship from the people on wikia. Although, looking at it now I can't find anywhere it says that, so, I guess that's changed (I feel like Graham). I'd like to help out in any way I can, it'd be nice to see this wiki active (I can't say "again", although the sentence doesn't look right without it.) --Modred. (talk) 22:45, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Admin needs You can request to adopt a wiki here. Just select who you guys want to be an admin amongst yourselves, and post a request there. --KyleH (talk) 17:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Can't we have more than one admin? --Piotrus 19:32, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :: We can have more than 1 sysops, but I think we can only have 1 bureaucrat. My secular is too busy for me to be the bureaucrat. Basically the one we nominate to adopt the wiki can make other sysops. --Roguebfl(talk) 19:59, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::: I could do it, provided that people will indeed direct urgent messages to my Wikipedia page as I noted on my user/talk pages. I may be active on this wiki from time to time, but I know my pattern for activity on non-Wikipedia projects, and it includes periods of high activity punctuated by long (months...) period of no edits. --Piotrus 05:33, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Your Wikipedia page seems to suggest you'd make at least a reasonable admin. And we really need to have at least one admin here soon, so. You've got my vote (if this is a voting thing). The main reason we need an admin (besides them being able to make more admins) is cause there are pages we can't edit without one. And we won't be able to delete articles without one. --Modred. (talk) 01:07, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::::: As there are only three of us active at the moment. that makes us all in agreement that Piotrus should be the one to adopt the wiki. --Roguebfl(talk) 11:08, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::::: All right. Just so you know, the first thing I'll do when this happens, I am making you both admins :) --Piotrus 17:36, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I apologize for the delay in answering this request. I have given Piotrus admin and bureaucrat rights as requested; he may now use to grant or revoke rights for other users. I'm a GURPS fan myself and think that this wiki could become a great thing for the player community with enough hard work and promotion -- best wishes! — Catherine (talk) 17:12, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Footer boilerplate need "The material presented here is a community original creation, intended for use with the GURPS system from Steve Jackson Games. This material is not official and is not endorsed by Steve Jackson Games." --Roguebfl(talk) 19:03, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Trademark symbol? Are we still using the trademark symbol? The first used of a trade make on a page should be ™ e.g. '''GURPS ''Infinity Worlds™ I have not been using it, should I start using it? --Modred. (talk) 06:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's a good idea, thanks for adding it to special char list, make it easier to use for those that don't know about ™ —Roguebfl(talk) 06:30, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I don't know how to use the trade thing so I'm glad I thought to do that too. --Modred. (talk) 09:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm all for following the SJG online policy, but now when I'm going back to reformat some articles, I'm not sure how to proceed. On 360° Vision, for instance, there's a reference to GURPS Traveller: Alien Races 3 and GURPS Dungeon Fantasy 2: Dungeons. Sorting out what is and isn't a trademark isn't easy. To go by the book cover for Alien Races 3, GURPS and Traveller are both registered trademarks, but the title of the book as a whole is not. So I suppose it would be GURPS Traveller™: Alien Races 3, since GURPS has already been mentioned on the page, but Traveller has not. But for Dungeon Fantasy 2: Dungeons, I can't figure out what the trademark is. The front cover of the book has Dungeon Fantasy 2: Dungeons™, while the first page has Dungeon Fantasy™ 3: Dungeons. The SJG website is no help, because neither the Warehouse 23 page for DF3http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/books/dungeonfantasy/dungeonfantasy2/ nor the e23 pagehttp://e23.sjgames.com/item.html?id=SJG37-0304 have trademark notices. So I'm not sure what needs to be noted with a trademark symbol and what doesn't. Anyone?Grouchy Chris 03:14, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not at all familiar with how trademarks are usually written out, but I'd imagine you should just put the trademark all the way at the end of the name Dungeon Fantasy 2: Dungeons™ for example. I think this is backed up by the online policy: :::"'' '''TRADEMARK: Trademarks are names or symbols that identify a particular product or maker. They are designed in part to protect consumers from imitations. Most unique game-related terms (and all game names) used by Steve Jackson Games are trademarked (and some are registered trademarks). Trademarks are indicated by the ™ symbol. The name Steve Jackson Games, for example, is a trademark. When we use it to identify one of our products, it means not only that the game was produced by us, but that it is of the quality that you have come to expect from Steve Jackson Games . . . whatever that is. It is polite to place any trademark in bold or italic type ''" (emphasis mine) --Modred (talk). 06:52, October 30, 2010 (UTC)